


Discomfort

by destieltrash (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, kind of, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/destieltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has no idea why the ideas of normal bodily functions sicken him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> im projecting so hard on tyler just deal with it ok

Tyler sits on his bed, curled in on himself. His eyes are trained on the clock. 

He's alone in his room. His parents are in the next room. 

There's no sound but his heartbeat. 

He hasn't been breathing since 3:24. 

3:26 and his lungs are burning and his vision is starting to blur and he finally takes in a sharp inhale, gasping for breath. He uncurls and stretches out on the bed, sucking in gulps of air. 

How fucking stupid is that? Two minutes and he's almost passing out?

How fragile humans are. 

Tyler wishes it wasn't such a big faux pas to end one. 

Oh, he's not crazy. Don't worry. He doesn't want to kill anyone but himself. 

It would be so nice to just... stop breathing. 

He might be a little crazy. 

His brain doesn't seem to like his lungs. It takes a real effort for Tyler to breathe. 

Not a particularly large one. But an effort nonetheless. 

And Tyler hasn't wanted to exert effort over anything in two years.

"Can you hold your breath for two years?" he whispers.

He doesn't like breathing. It's hard. When it's cold, it hurts his throat. Tyler is always cold. 

Tyler's stomach rumbles. He glanced down at it in distaste and then ignores it. Food gives him a stomachache. Eating normal, human amounts does too. 

All this is pointing to one fact: Tyler wants to be either dead or not human. 

Exactly one of those is possible. 

Tyler sighs and rolls onto his stomach. Another reason he doesn't like breathing: it makes lying on his stomach uncomfortable. He likes lying on his stomach. 

"Fuck you too, God," Tyler says, and immediately feels weird about that. 

Maybe God will strike him down. Tyler turns a hopeful eye at his ceiling. 

No go. 

Tyler huffs and rolls onto his back. 

He feels so uncomfortable in his body, with all its odd itches and aches and inconveniences. He hates it. He's never completely comfortable. He always feels clammy or cold or his temple is pounding or the sole of his foot itches or his neck is stiff, and his chest is always rising and falling and food tastes like ash and Jesus, being human is so much goddamn work. 

Tyler just wants to be done with it.


End file.
